The Dancer and Her Knight
by Greenleaf1075
Summary: After the Blight has been defeated, the last two remaining Grey Wardens must rebuild what they had lost. But will the conscription of one woman completely destroy what they worked so hard to build, or completely change the face of Thedas forever. Alistair/OC, Surana(M)/Zevran, and many more of your favorite DA:O, DA:A, and DA:2 characters. This is a AU story, rated M for a reason.
1. New Recruit

_**A/N**__: Okay so the first time I uploaded this chapter I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter! I can't believe I did that! I feel like an idiot! I have to of course thank my amazing Beta reader Momonigiri, she is totally fantastic with helping me and of course her own stories she's working on. Check them out!_

_Just want to give a little info on the story before you continue. This starts about 6 months to a year after the Blight has ended and our fearless Wardens have to rebuild their order. This will not follow any other story other than Origins, but there will be your favorite characters from all three, DA:O, DA:A, and DA:2. Please let me know what you think and of course I do not own anything of the DA world, just my OC._

Alistair Theirin, bastard son of the late King Maric Theirin and half-brother to the late King Cailan Theirin, the one who was meant to take the throne, but instead, thanks in large part to his friend, did not. Queen  
Anora, King Cailan's widowed wife took the throne instead, not surprising to anyone of course. Anyone who knew the late king and his wife knew that it was always Anora that pulled the strings, and made everything run smoothly. There was no way that Alistair could have done any better, he was always meant to be a Grey Warden.

Alistair and his fellow Grey Warden, Alim Surana, made their way through Highever, the final resting place of their friend and mentor, Duncan. The warrior and the mage watched as the everyday lives of the people moved along at their normal paces, but Alistair felt as if his life was standing still. The Archdemon was dead, the Blight finished before it even had a chance to really start, he should be on top of the moon, he should have felt like dancing on the moon, but that couldn't be furthest from the truth.

"Alistair. Hey, Alistair, you there? Have you read this note yet from the Commander yet?" Alim said, shaking his fellow Warden out of his thoughts. "Hey man, are you okay?" he asked, noticing that Alistair wasn't acting in his usual goof-ball way.

Alistair shook his head, trying to refocus himself on his friend.

"No, yeah, I'm totally fine. And what note are you talking about?" he said, trying to quickly change the subject, but he knew that there was no getting past his mage friend.

Alim passed the note to Alistair, knowing that there was something wrong with his friend, but not wanting to push the issue. Alim felt guilty about many of the decisions he had made at the Landsmeet, but Alistair had said time and again that he had no desire to become king.

_So, what is his issue these days? He isn't king and he is not dead…. Maker's blood, Morrigan. It's the fact that I talked him into sleeping with the one woman he hated the most. How does he not see that it was meant for the best?! We are both saved! Did he want to die, or did he want me to die? _

"Commander wants us to meet him at Vigil's Keep, preferably with a new recruit," Alistair said, his turn in shaking his friend out of his own thoughts. "Where are we supposed to find a new recruit?"

Alim shook his previous thoughts out of his mind; there was no sense in dwelling on something he could not change now, and Alistair would just have to get over it. "I haven't the foggiest idea on that, my friend. Duncan found me at the Circle, and you at the Chantry, maybe we should start looking there," Alim said as he shifted his staff on his back.

Alistair ran his hand over Duncan's shield, remembering his mentor and everything he had done for him. Duncan had saved his life in more ways than one, and Alistair just wished that he could have told him how much Duncan really meant to him. There was no changing what happened to Duncan, that was a fact, but by honoring him, Alistair would be the best Grey Warden he could be.

The two Wardens made their way through the market, both of them buying the supplies that they would need for their long journey. The market was a busy place here in Highever, neither of the men had ever been there before, but it was no different than the market place in Denerim or any other place. Busy people, rude and otherwise, ran around looking for what was needed for the day. Woman shopped for soft fabrics, while their children played.

The sights and sounds of the market place always put a smile on Alim's face. Having spent nearly every moment of his life in the Circle of Magi the hustle and bustle of the market place always excited him. There was always something going on, and today was no different.

As the two Wardens made their way through the market, they noticed that there was a crowd of shouting people, both elven and human standing around the entrance of the city's Keep. Neither of them could understand what was being said until they made their way closer.

"Murderer!" one noble yelled, throwing a rotten head of cabbage at a struggling chained woman that was being dragged along by the guards.

"That bitch deserves to die!" a noble woman yelled, holding her frightened child's hand. Alistair couldn't believe that a woman would let her child watch such depraved behavior. Shaking his head, Alistair turned to walk away. However, out of the corner of his eye, Alistair saw an elven woman, crying and holding her daughter close to her chest.

Making his way through the crowd, Alistair made his way to the woman. He didn't know what his reasoning was, but there was something in that woman sad eyes that told him he needed to know what was going on.

"Milady," Alistair said trying to get the attention of the crying elven woman. "Milady, I would like to ask you what is going on, do you know that woman the guards dragged off in chains?" Alistair asked as the woman's red rimmed eyes looked at him.

The elven woman stood up, straightening her back, becoming taller then she really is, and she wiped the tears from her eyes as the expression on her face changed from sadness to anger. "I do not know that woman you speak of kind sir, but she saved my daughter's life!" The woman exclaimed.

"What do you mean, 'she saved your daughter's life'," Alim said, now standing next to Alistair.

The two men watched as the woman nodded for them to follow her. "We mustn't speak of this in public," she said in a whisper. "Follow me."

Alistair and Alim looked at each other; shrugging their shoulders they followed the elven woman and her child into the Highever alienage.

It didn't take long for them to reach the alienage, every elf in there stared at them with daggers in their eyes. The two men could almost feel the point of their blades in their flesh. It only took moments for them to reach her little hovel. Alim walked in first, while Alistair had to duck his head to clear the doorframe, _damn tiny doors…. Or my height, I don't know which is worse!_

"Would you care for some water or stew? It isn't much, but it's hot," the elven woman asked as she ladled a spoon full into a bowl for her daughter before shooing her out of the room.

"No milady, that will not be necessary," Alistair said as he looked around the small hovel. It hadn't been until recently that he even went into the alienage. Alistair felt pity for the people, no one deserves to live like this, but that didn't change the fact that this part of any city always made him nervous.

"We are still interested in the woman in chains. You said she saved you daughter?" Alim asked as he took a seat next to the fire.

"Ah, yes, yes she did," the elven woman said as she stirred the stew on the fire. "We've been having problems for quite some time here at the alienage. The noble men think that it is there right to take some of our woman, and do things with them. We allowed this, because we would always come home, only a little less for wear," the elven woman said as she rose from her seat.

Alistair and Alim waited for the woman to find her courage again, "but recently one of the nobles has been taking it too far. A few months ago one of the girls that was taken never came back, and a couple weeks later another girl," Alistair watched as the woman nervously played with the hem of her shale before she went on. "Then recently our young girls were being taken, my little Io is only 11 years old!" The woman exclaimed nervously.

Alistair and Alim looked at each other, the woman's tale was sad indeed, but they were struggling in seeing how this had anything to do with the woman that was chained and being dragged to the Keep.

"Celaeno, what are you doing with these outsiders?" An elven man said angrily as he kicked the front door in. Alistair and Alim jumped to their feet quickly, pulling their weapons, readying themselves for a fight.

"You know one day I would like there not to be an ambush waiting for us when we decide to help out a stranger," Alistair said, while Alim nodded in agreement.

"Stop Kronos," the elven woman named Celaeno said. "These men are no mere strangers, they are Grey Wardens. You should leave now; you have no business being here."

Alistair and Alim looked at each other, both surprised that she knew who they were. The two men lowered their weapons, but did not sheathe them; they still waited for Kronos to make his move first.

Kronos looked at the two Wardens, and then turned to the elven woman that now stood strong and proud in her little hovel. Kronos scowled before cursing to the Maker and exiting the little hovel.

Alistair and Alim breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed their weapons. The two men were used to fighting, but that did not mean they were always willing too. They preferred to keep things civil and do things diplomatically; things always seemed to work out better that way, or at least they always hoped it would.

Celaeno stood firm, between the Wardens and the now closed door, she shook her head, as if wearily of the recent events. "I am sorry for that. The people of the alienage do not trust outsiders," she said as she took her seat by the fire, rubbing the chill from her small body.

Alistair and Alim both took their seats, Alistair rearranging his chair so that he was now in between Alim and Celaeno and the door to the small hovel.

"How did you know that we were Grey Wardens?" Alim asked as he watched Celaeno. He watched as a small smile crossed her lips and distant look crossed her eyes, as if she were remembering something from a long time ago, in a different place and a different time.

Celaeno shook her head, shaking the old memories way. "My father used to tell me stories of the Grey Wardens and their heroic deeds," she said with a small chuckle, but as quickly as that chuckle arrived, it went away, replaced now with seriousness. "That is why I have asked you here. That woman, her name is Iola. She came to the alienage a week ago. When she found out about what was going on between the elves of the alienage and the nobles in town she was furious. She stayed here with my daughter and I while she infiltrated the noble estates, trying to figure out which of the nobles where taking the girls.

It didn't take long," Celaeno said shaking her head in sadness. "I never asked Iola what she was doing when she went into the city at night, I was afraid that if I knew something, bad would happen to myself or my daughter, but that did not stop the men from coming here. I don't know if they came here because they knew that I was helping her, or it was just a random coincidence, but they came here two nights ago and took my daughter," she said in a wiping a single tear from her cheek.

Alim reached his hand out and took Celaeno's hand in his own. She looked up with a mix of sadness and anger in her eyes; she squeezed his hand while taking a deep breath before continuing. "When Iola came back in the morning I told her about the men and that they took my daughter, Io. She was furious and she took off in a storm. She did not tell me what she had planned, nor did I care, I just wanted my daughter back," Celaeno said as took the poker from next to the fireplace and stirred the embers.

Alim glanced at his fellow Warden, both of them waiting for the woman to finish her tale. "What happened next?" Alim asked urging the story forward.

Celaeno smiled, if not a little evilly. "I do not know. All that I know is that my daughter came back home and then the nobles were in an uproar ever since she came back home. The rumors are that Iola broke into one of the richer noble's estate, I do not know his name, nor do I care. Rumor has it he had many guards, something close to fifty and she took down every single one of them, plus the nobles that were there. Apparently they were having some kind of 'party'," Celaeno said rising from her seat, the two Wardens following suit.

"Please, if you can help her, do so. She is not a bad person, she is my hero," Celaeno pleaded with the men.

Alistair and Alim looked at each other, wondering what it was she thought they could do when it hit Alistair, _maybe she can be the new recruit we've been looking for. _

Alim looked at Alistair, as if the two friends shared the same mind and thoughts. "We will do what we can milady," Alim said bowing.

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much," Celaeno said throwing her arms around Alim's neck.

Alim was taken by surprise for moment, but leaned into the hug, patting the woman on the back. "You're welcome, but my friend and I must take our leave. We have a lot of ground to cover before the night falls," Alim said while walking out of the hovel.

Alistair the first to exit the small hovel, he was the first to see the small mob of elven men hanging outside.

"What are the strangers do here, in your home Celaeno? Have you not done enough damage by having _that_ woman here?" The man Celaeno had called Kronos said in a fury, many of the men behind him nodding in agreement.

Celaeno stepped out in front of the two Wardens before either of them had a chance to pull their weapons. "These men are here to help the only person that would help our girls! That woman, that human you hate so much was the only person that would get my girl back. I would do anything to help her!" Celaeno screamed in anger at the foolish men that stood in front of her.

No one, not even the two Wardens expected such anger and rage to come from the small elven woman that stood next to them. "Go, get out of here. I can handle these drunks," Celaeno said turning to Alistair and Alim.

The two men looked at each other, unsure if leaving her with this angry mob, even if it we only a few and her own people, was a good idea. "Are you sure you don't want us taking care of them for you? I will be no trouble at all," Alistair with a crocked smile.

Celaeno laughed, "No, I will be fine. These drunks will soon forget what they are doing and all go home."

Alistair and Alim said their goodbyes, but not before eyeing every single one of the men that still stood outside Celaeno's small hovel, making sure that none of them would even think about doing anything to hurt her or her daughter. The men quickly got the hint and dissipated, all of them heading in different directions.

As Alistair and Alim headed out of the Alienage, they heard the sound of splashing puddles of running footsteps. As the two men turned, they saw a little elven girl, Io, Celaeno's daughter. She stopped only a few feet away, shuffling her feet under her, looking to the ground, "I wanted to ask you your names?" The little girl asked nervously.

Alim smiled at Io, lifting her chin so that he could look into her green eyes. "My name is Alim, this is my friend Alistair," Alim said standing back, letting the girl find her own courage.

Io smiled, "Are you going to save Iola?" She asked, her green eyes growing big, pleading with the two Wardens.

"We intend to take her with us, have her join our order," Alistair said stepping toward the little girl.

Io nodded, and clutched a small, dirty stuffed rabbit in her hands. "I want you to give Iola my stuffed rabbit, and thank her for saving me. I owe her my life, and I will work hard, become strong and brave like her, and maybe one day she can teach how to fight like she does," Io said handing the small rabbit to Alistair. The little girl's eyes were full of hope and thankfulness, Alistair couldn't help but smile down at her.

"I will do that, I promise," Alistair said taking the stuffed rabbit and placing it gently in his pack. Io smiled widely as she turned and ran back to her hovel, saying 'thank you' as she ran.

The two Wardens smiled at each other, both of them wondering before if they were doing the right thing, but now knowing that conscripting Iola was the only thing they could do. This woman, without knowing or even being a part of this city and its society, saved a young elven girl from her dome. There are very few people in this world that will do such a thing, and to let someone who will die just didn't set right with either of the men.

As the two men neared the Keep of Highever, they noticed that the crowd had slightly dissipated, but the anger was still radiating off the crowd in huge waves.

As they entered the Keep and made their way to the cells, they were stopped by one of the guards, asking them their business. When Alim told the guard they were Grey Wardens and that they wished to speak to their Guard Captain about one of their prisoners, they received a burst of laughter as if the guard did not believe they were Grey Wardens.

Alistair and Alim rolled their eyes at the man. "My name is Alim and this is Alistair. We are Grey Wardens and if you do not take us to see your Guard Captain I will make sure the rest of your career will be spent cleaning the stockrooms and weapons lockers," Alim said standing only a few inches away from the Guard's face.

Alistair covered his mouth, suppressing a laugh. There was always something funny about the tiny elf mage intimidating people that made him laugh, always.

The Guard scowled and said something incoherent under his breath before leading the two men to his Captain's office. Alim shrugged as Alistair let slip a small laugh before quickly covering his mouth again.

Down the hall, and inside a small office the two Wardens stood, talking to the Captain, explaining that they were interested in taking the woman that they recently brought in. The Captain eyed the two young men, for he was a man that looked to be close to retirement and cared little for what they wanted.

"Fine, take her. I can't stop you, no one can, but I warn you, she's dangerous. Took out over fifty personal guards and a couple of mine, I'm not really sure how we even got her," the Guard Captain said shaking his head.

"Understood, thank you for your graciousness," Alim said bowing his head, Alistair doing the same.

The two Wardens followed the Guard Captain to the cell that held their new recruit. Evil looks and curses followed the men as they went down the hall. "What is their problem?" Alistair asked as he was rudely shoulder pushed by one of the Guards.

"I lost all of my good men when Bann Tygian decided that he wanted to sack the castle and take over the land. These guys are sodding worth less," the Captain said as they neared the cell.

"Oh holy Maker, who stripped the prisoner down to her small clothes?" The Captain asked throwing his arms in the air in annoyance. "Here," he said opening the cell door. "I'll find her armor and weapons. Looks like the guards roughed her up a bit. You might need to patch her up before you leave."

The Captain left the keys to her shackles before turning to leave the Wardens to enter the cell. Alim was the first to enter, and to say that she was only a little roughed up was putting it mildly. Alim quickly dropped to his knees in front of her, not sure where to start first. She was covered in blood and her black hair was matted in blood and pieces of rotten cabbage; the only thing that Alim could think of was to start with healing auras.

"Alistair, I need you to unlock the cuffs. We need to see where she is bleeding from," Alim said turning to his friend.

"If you are here to cure me, just let me die. There is no saving me now," the woman said as Alistair unlocked her shackles. She didn't move, didn't even look up when she spoke; her voice heavy and broken.

"Well, unfortunately for you, we are not going to let that happen. My name is Alistair, and my healer mage friend here is named Alim. We are Grey Wardens and you are now recruited to be one," Alistair said as he carefully started to remove the chains that tied her arms to each wall and her feet and legs on the floor.

The woman known as Iola said nothing more, allowing the two men to heal her wounds and bind her up. There was little they could do here, but Alim made sure that she was well enough to walk out of the Keep on her own accord.

It wasn't until the Guard Captain had returned that they had gotten anything else out of the woman. She stayed motionless and wordless throughout the whole process of Alim healing her many wounds, but when she heard the Captain entering the cell she snapped her head up and glared at him, her eyes burning a hole through his head. Her face was covered in blood, swollen and starting to bruise at her mistreatment at the hands of the guards but her eyes were fierce and full of fury.

"The blood of those noble men and their guards are on my hands, but the blood of all the innocent girls you let them kill are on yours. For you let them rape and torture those girls time and again and did nothing," Iola said in a low rumble. Both Alim and Alistair glanced at each other before looking between the Guard Captain and Iola. She did not back down, nor did her gaze waver.

"Okay, so I think that we should leave. Yes, yes that sounds like a good idea, doesn't Alim," Alistair said trying to break the sudden chill that entered the room.

Alim grabbed Iola's armor and weapons from the Guard Captain, but before he turned and left, he suggested that they take the tunnel exit under the Keep, it would lead them out through the sewers. "I don't want any riots or mishaps while you try to leave the city. Good luck Wardens, I hope to never see any of you again."

With that being said the Captain turned and left the two Wardens and their new recruit.


	2. Escaped

_**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story! And of course thank you too Momonigiri for helping me with the errors of my wayward writing, haha. Please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Okay, so next time someone say 'oh, you should go through the tunnels that lead to the sewers and out of the city' I'm going to go ahead and take my chances with the angry mob outside waiting for me," Alistair said scrapping the bottom of his boots on a nearby rock.

"Yeah, I do have to agree with the unpleasantness of it, but it is definitely better than getting mobbed," Alim said readjusting his pack on his back.

Iola watched the two men converse between each other as she adjusted her two long blades on her back, throwing knives that she kept tied around her thighs and her other odds and ends, such as poisons, bombs, and rope, in a belt that she kept around her waist.

Alistair watched as the woman they had just conscripted readied herself for their journey. She seemed so unimpressive, nothing really seemed to stand out about her and she definitely did not look like she was able to take down as many men as she did. She was short, about as tall as Alim, and lean, there was no bulk muscle on her, which only meant that she was quick. Her lack in armor suggested that she very rarely got hit, and she used quick movements to attack and distract. Her strongest piece of armor besides her breast plate was her forearm guards, and she wore thigh high boots that held daggers hidden between her legs.

She was well equipped and her armor may have looked to be pieces of different armor, but they all fell into place, serving a function. _She is not a bandit, that is for sure, _Alistair thought to himself.

"There is a fresh water lake up here soon. We can make camp there and get you cleaned up more Iola," Alim suggested, shaking Alistair out of this wondering thoughts.

"That sounds great Alim. What do you think, Iola?" Alistair asked, but the only reaction he got in return from the woman was a curt nod of agreement.

The three made their way silently down the lonely road. There were very few travelers these days. Alistair figured that is probably had something to do with the bandits and darkspawn that still ran around these parts in small groups.

"May I ask a few questions?" Iola asked breaking the silence between the trio.

Alim and Alistair both stared at each other, thankful that she was finally willing to talk to them. "Y-yes, of course, I'm sure that you have many questions," Alistair said, eager to hear what she was going to ask.

Iola nodded, but stayed silent for a moment longer, as if she was putting together the perfect words. Silence stayed between the three, both Alistair and Alim waited patiently.

Iola hesitated for moment, wondering if it were truly her place to ask questions. She was in no condition to take another beating if she angered them, but if they were truly the Grey Wardens they said they were then maybe she could trust them.

Taking a deep breath, Iola finally felt ready, "how is it that you know my name? Or even know how I am? I did not tell the guards in the Keep who I was, and I never would have."

"Oh, I guess it does seem a little weird that we just showed up at the Keep knowing your name and everything. We met Celaeno and her daughter Io, she told us that you saved her daughter," Alistair said smiling, the smile quickly fading as he looked into Iola's eyes. He hadn't noticed it until now, but her eyes were the strangest color, violet if he wasn't mistaken, but the bruising around her cheekbones and her eyes made it difficult to be certain. Alistair secretly wondered what she looked like when she wasn't dirty, bruised, and beaten.

Iola nodded, understanding that Celaeno felt obligated to help her after she had saved her daughter, but that was not the reasoning as to why Iola did it. The past few years Iola had traveled through Thedas realizing just how many people fell through the cracks while the world around them moved on. Iola couldn't stand around and watch it anymore, she knew that she couldn't change much, not yet, but she could do what she could while she waited for the perfect time.

"Is there another question you wanted to ask?" Alim asked as he looked upon his friend and their new recruit, both of them seemed to be in some sort of daze, wondering minds can be dangerous and often are.

Iola and Alistair were both shaken out of their day dreams by Alim asking Iola a question. Iola took another deep breath, or at least she tried to. Her ribs were still very sore and she was in despite need of a much deserved rest, but that time was not now.

"What exactly are your _intentions _with me?" Iola asked hesitating, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. In her mind, she was theirs. They had gotten her freed from the prison and so her life was now forfeit.

Alim and Alistair looked at each other, not quite sure what it was that she thought they wanted. They had thought that they were rather clear in that fact that she was going to become a Grey Warden, then it hit Alim: he knew exactly what it was that she thought they wanted.

Alim stopped and grabbed Iola's arm before continuing their conversation. "Oh no, no, no, no, it's not like that. We didn't buy you, you are not a slave. We conscripted you, we want you to join the Grey Wardens with us," Alim said as he faced Iola, making sure that she knew she was no slave to them.

Iola ripped her arm from Alim's grip as she nodded in understanding. "Please don't touch me. I don't like being touched," Iola said shyly as she rubbed the part if her arm where Alim had his hand.

Alim and Alistair eyed each other, both of them wondering if they made the right decision when they chose to conscript her. They were in a sense responsible for her and all her actions; they would go through the joining process with her, answer all her questions, and train her to fight the darkspawn.

They walked in silence as the night fell around them and they neared the small fresh water lake Alim had suggested they camp for the night. The poor woman was still walking around with dried blood and rotten cabbage clinging to her skin and hair.

Alim and Alistair started setting up camp, while Iola took the soaps that Alim gave her and the extra tunic that Alistair had given her to the lake to clean up. Iola slowly removed her bits of armor and weapons, slowly untying her thigh high leather boots, and removing her silk leggings and shirt along with her small clothes.

Every part of her body was sore, bruised and beaten. Even breathing was starting to hurt, but she knew that once she got in the lake and cleaned herself up she would feel a hundred times better.

The soaps smelled like lavender and chamomile, they instantly relaxed her, soothing her tired and achy muscles and bones. She watched as the dried bits of blood, dirt, and Maker knows what else wash away from her pale skin and her black hair.

Iola dried herself the best she could before she pulled the large tunic over her slim body, one of her many tattoos peeking around her shoulder from her back.

She figured that the tunic fit Alistair as it should, but on her she felt like she was swallowed up by the fabric. What should have been short sleeves rested below her elbow and the length of the tunic rested below her knees. She tried her best to tie the strings that crisscrossed across the front tighter, but it did nothing to help the fit.

Flustered and slightly amused she quickly washed her silk shirt, leggings, armor and weapons. She was trained to take care of her equipment and all her gear, and she was always very efficient in doing so. She rang out her silk clothing and hung them over a branch close to camp.

She kept her armor and weapons close at hand; you never know what was going to happen.

Back at camp Alim had started making a stew while Alistair set up the two bed rolls and gathered enough fire wood for the entire evening. The two men had decided that they would take turns keeping watch for the evening, both agreeing that Iola needed a full night's sleep in order to be of any help if they encountered any enemies along the way.

Alistair was the first to notice Iola walking back to camp, watching as she hung her clothing on a nearby branch. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her wearing the oversized tunic he had given her to wear, the poor woman was so small that she looked like she was swimming in Alistair's tunic.

A small laugh escaped Alistair's lips before he could stop himself, both Alim and Iola turned to look in Alistair's direction. Alim quickly realized what Alistair had laughed about, and suppressed his own laughter.

Iola smiled shyly as a light blush crossed her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "It appears that I am much smaller then yourself Alistair," Iola said as she took a seat next to the fire, her blush deepening as she bite her bottom lip.

Alistair took a seat near Iola, his own blush mirroring Iola's. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to laugh at you. I… just didn't expect you to be so small in the tunic I gave you," Alistair said chuckling nervously as he started to remove pieces of his armor.

Iola shook her head, "There is no need to be sorry. I have realized that I am not as tall as many female humans, or elves for that fact."

Alim couldn't hold back the laughter anymore, throwing his head back and nearly making into a full blown roll on his back. Iola and Alistair watched as the elf mage giggled till his heart was content. Neither Alistair nor Iola could help the smile that slowly crossed their lips.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Alim slowly regained his composure. "Sorry, I haven't had that great of a belly laugh in ages it feels like," Alim said with a smile that quickly faded from his eyes.

Iola watched the elf mage as his mind wandered to another place, or maybe to someone that he loved. The elf was a kind man, she could see it in his eyes, but there was something else that was there as well, sadness. Iola was all too familiar with that feeling of sadness and despair.

Alim sat up quickly, wanting nothing more than to shake the memories out of his head. He missed Zevran more than anything, but there was little he could do about that now. Alim, much like Zevran, never believed in love, though it was something he always dreamed about, wished for. However, growing up in the Circle made such ideas moot, there was never a chance of love and when two mages did hook up they were always torn apart, sometimes brutally so. Love was a game, and the Templars knew just how to play it.

Iola sat in silence, watching as Alistair took off pieces of his armor and started to meticulously clean his armor and weapons. She had to respect someone who would take such time and care into his armor and weapons. She had meet many people throughout her travels and before that never took care of themselves let alone the gear they carried. However, Iola knew better than that. _You are only as good as the gear you carry with you, _she was told over and over again all throughout her training and she never forgot that.

Lost in thought about her many years of training, Iola realized that she had not thanked the men that saved her life. She had been so lost in thought over the recent events that she had forgotten what these men had done for her, and what they risked.

Iola cleared her throat before speaking; both Alistair and Alim stopped what they were doing, one cleaning and the other cooking. "I-I wanted to thank you both for saving my life. I understand that you did not have to, but you did anyways. Thank you," Iola said as she twisted her fingers around each other nervously. These men still made her slightly uneasy, she didn't know whether it was because one of them was a mage or because she still did not fully believe them when they say they have no _other _intentions with her.

"It actually worked out best for us. We needed a new recruit, and you seem very promising," Alistair said without looking up from his armor.

"What my friend Alistair is trying to say is 'you're welcome'," Alim said with a glare in Alistair's direction; Alistair quickly raised his head, feeling the heat from Alim's pointed stare.

Alistair quickly got the hint that Alim was trying to make, "Ah, yes… yes of course you're welcome. Sorry, a little distracted."

Iola smiled shyly, nodding her head. There were still so many questions that Iola wanted to ask, but she had no idea where to start. She even wondered what she was going to say about herself. _Should I tell them who I am? Where I'm from? I know that they should know, but when is it the right time to tell someone that you are a former Tevinter Magister's slave. And, if my former Master ever found out where I am and that I'm still alive, he'll come looking for me and take me back kicking and screaming. Warden or not, I am still owned by that man….. Can there ever be true freedom for me?_

"So Iola, would it be okay if I healed you one more time before you went to sleep for the evening?" Alim asked, shaking everyone out of their internal thoughts. He knew that there were a million things going through each of their minds, but he needed to make sure Iola was safe and not going to die. _It would truly be a shame if that happened. Just saved the woman and we let her die, before the blasted joining! I would never hear the end of it! _

Iola nodded in agreement, her ribs still felt very bruised and her breathing was still constricted. She knew that if there was any hope of her being useful to these men she would need rest and healing.

"Great! We'll do that after dinner, which is done… Alistair," Alim said trying to make a point to Alistair, which he did not get in the least. Alistair looked up from his armor, the words that Alim just said completely lost to him.

"Dinner…. is done Alistair," Alim said again, if only a little slower than before.

"Ah, right that is my cue…. to get the bowls…. for the stew, yes on it," Alistair said awkwardly stumbling to his feet while his bits of armor fell around him.

Iola watched as Alistair rose from his seated position in the most awkward way possible. She felt a faint smile cross her lips as she watched the newly cleaned armor fall around him in a clatter. Shaking her head she rose herself to her knees and carefully picked up the pieces and placed them in an orderly fashion. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that both Alim and Alistair were watching her, she quickly placed the last piece of armor with the rest and sat back.

"I'm sorry, you just took so much time in cleaning it I couldn't just let them sit on the ground like that," Iola said blushing.

Alistair watched as Iola blushed from ear to ear and realized how beautiful she could be. Her pale skin was bruised and beaten, but underneath the black and blue bruises he could see how flawless her skin truly was. It was then that he noticed hints of black ink peeking from the top of the tunic he had given to her. _Tattoos? They must be. I haven't meet too many people with tattoos like that, expect for Zevran._

Iola's black hair flowed down her back and around her face, hiding her like a curtain. He could tell, even if no one else could, that she was just as awkward as he is, but she was far better at hiding it then he was, far better at hiding how and what she truly felt. Except when you looked into her large eyes; Alistair couldn't tell what color they were, but he could see her story through them. The pain, anguish, hatred and betrayal she had encountered throughout her life lay behind her large doe-eyes.

Alim snagged the bowls from Alistair's hand, knowing that the man was lost in the beauty of their new recruit. Her beauty was not lost on him, even if it were lost to his poor helpless friend, but there was little that interested him. He could only guess that what they said about love was true: you tend to stop seeing others when you are in love. Alim couldn't believe it….. love, LOVE! Out of everything in this blighted world that he could get he got _love. _The word itself was too sweet on his lips and he could feel his teeth rotting out of his skull with the thought of it, but there was no denying it, he was in love with the Antivan Crow. The irony was not lost on him.

As Alim handed the bowls to Alistair and Iola, he took the opportunity to ask Iola a few questions. He was very curious about the woman. He knew that she was not from Ferelden, but why would someone come here when everyone else is leaving, he could not figure it out other then maybe she is running from something more terrifying then fighting darkspawn. That thought made him feel both reluctant and curious. Zev always told Alim that his curiosity was going to get the better of him; he just hoped it wouldn't be right now.

"Iola, may I ask you a few questions," Alim asked after taking a few bites of the stew he had prepared.

Iola stiffened slightly; she knew that they were going to ask her questions, they had every right to, but she just wasn't prepared to answer them. She nodded in agreement and watched as both Alim and Alistair sat up excitedly.

Placing his bowl on the ground and straightening his back slightly, Alim cleared his throat for his first question. His mind raced through a hundred questions, many of them silly, but a few seemed appropriate enough to ask.

"You are not from Highever are you?" Alim asked.

Iola shook her head no while she placed her bowl down in front of her.

Alim nodded and glanced to Alistair, _getting answers out of this woman will be like pulling teeth. _The two friends seemed to have shared the same thought.

"Where do you hale from?" Alistair asked taking ever more interest in the dark hair beauty.

Iola shifted her weight so that her feet rested beneath her; compacting her already small frame into something smaller. "I-I come from the Tevinter Imperium," Iola said quickly.

Iola was not a mage, both Alistair and Alim knew that, but there was little use for non-mages in the Tevinter Imperium unless they are slaves or _'Templars'_, and she was no Templar.

"Were you a slave?" Alistair blurted out before he could stop himself. Alistair's face instantly turned crimson. He dropped his head, not wanting to make eye contact with the other two.

Alim couldn't believe what Alistair had blurted out, smacking his hand to his forehead and shaking his head in complete disbelief. He knew, EVERYONE knew how awkward he could be, but this just topped the cake.

Iola stared wide-eyed at the blushing man that sat across the fire from her and then at the astonished man that sat only a few feet away, and there was only one reaction she had for either of them: pure laughter. Within seconds she started to laugh so hard that her own face mirrored that of Alistair's, and before long all three of them were laughing.

Iola didn't know why she gave that reaction, maybe it was the look of shame on the warrior's face, or maybe it was the release she needed. There was little pleasure to be had when you spend your days on the run.

Moments later, after the three of them had stopped laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes, they looked around at each other remembering the line of questioning that had brought them to that point. Alistair was thankful that Iola didn't get angry, but she still had not answered his question, or confirmed his statement as it were.

"Ahem, I suppose you want an answer to your question, and… my answer is yes. I was a slave, and I find that I am no longer one," Iola said as her pale complexion started to return to her. "However, if I understand conscription correctly, even if my former Master were to come looking for me he could not take me back, am I correct?" Iola asked; it had been a question she had floating around in her mind since they had conscripted her back in Highever. Her fear, the one thing that she feared more than anything was going back to Tevinter. That was why she was in Ferelden now, the furthest place away from Tevinter in Thedas.

Alistair was shocked; he had never really met a slave before, well besides Zevran, but that didn't change the fact that he was absolutely appalled by the realization that the woman they had just conscripted was a former slave. Instantly Alistair felt as if he needed to protect her, defend her, and make sure that no one else could hurt her. This feeling was not all together strange for him, but to feel so passionately about one person was very strange indeed.

"No, there is no way that myself or any other Grey Warden will allow him to try and take you back," Alistair said with fury and rage in his eyes.

Iola and Alim were both shocked by the determination that was in Alistair's voice. Alim had only seen that from his mellow friend once before, when the other Grey Wardens and the king had died at Ostagar, because of Loghain's betrayal. Every time his name was even uttered Alistair's rage would resurface; he may not say something every time, but there was no denying the hate he still felt for the dead man.

However, this did not explain why Alistair suddenly felt so passionate about the woman that sat with them at the camp fire. Alim knew Alistair better then he knew himself, and he still couldn't figure it out. _Maybe it has to do with that fact that she is going to be one of us, one of our sisters. Huh, the other explanation is just too shocking to think about. Could Alistair fancy this woman? I doubt that, at least not yet. _Alim pondered this for a moment, but only a moment. There would be little to ponder if she did not survive the joining.

The three of them made small talk for the next few minutes, talking about nothing in particular. Alistair took the finished bowls to the lake to rinse them out, while Alim healed Iola again.

Alim's hands hovered over Iola's body, careful not to touch her. After learning that she was a former slave he understood her feelings about being touched. Zevran had told him some of the things that happened to him while he was training for the Crows, but he knew that what happened to Zevran and what happened to Iola were completely different. Even Zevran had said once that he was lucky for his life that things had not turned out worse, like being a slave in Tevinter.

As Alim's hands hovered over Iola's ribcage and around her back, Alim saw the tattoos peeking out from the top of the tunic Alistair had given her and it reminder him again of Zevran. _Is this what it's like to be in love? Always being reminded of him; dreaming of him all the time; I wake up and I want him there, but he's not there anymore, not since I sent him away…_

_What was I supposed to do? Just let him follow me around? Get killed or worse? I don't understand these feelings. I want him back, I want him to be here telling me that everything is going to be okay, but it's not. Zevran can have a normal life without me, I need to realize that. I cannot be selfish, not with him. _

By the time that Alistair had come back to the camp, Alim had finished his healing routine on Iola and the two of them sat in silence, Iola rubbing her arm, showing a small portion of the tattoo and Alim stared into the fire as if it were to come alive and attack. That thought made Alistair chuckle, because he knew that with their luck something like that would happen right now and right now he felt like killing something.

Alim and Alistair talked about who was going to take the first watch while Iola protested to the fact that she could help, but the two men said no, she needed her rest and she didn't fight that fact. She knew she had been beaten pretty badly and that Alim's magic could only do so much; rest was what she really needed.

Alim sat up, watching as his friend and Iola slept. He always preferred the first watch, sleeping was something he had always done very little of, and since the joining, sleep was even more allusive; that mattered little to the elf. His dreams scared him from time to time, and they only got worse after the joining. There were times when he was with Zev that the assassin would wake him up while he wiped the tears from his eyes. Zev never asked what he dreamed of and he was always thankful for that, his lovely assassin did not need to know what plagued him.

The hours dragged on and on with nothing but the normal sounds of the wilderness around them. After years and years trapped in the tower, this was heaven. In all those years he never thought that he would be able to camp, fish, or even hunt. The past two years he had learned so much about himself and everything around him. Reading how to do things in books was nothing compared to doing them in real life. His life was very different from the day that Duncan had come to the tower and recruited him. He will always be thankful to that man for everything he had done for him.

Alistair grunted something incoherent in his sleep and Alim couldn't help but smile at his friend. There were so many times while traveling together that the two men wanted nothing more than to strangle the other, but in the end, they always came together. They were brothers and will always have each other's back, which surprised Alim more than anything. Alistair is a human and was a Templar, and there was no denying the fact that Alim was an elf and a mage; the fact that these two men could see past each other's differences and see that they both wanted the same things showed people all over Thedas that times needed to change. They were starting that.

The future started to look brighter to Alim. He had his brother, Alistair, and now he was going to have a sister, a family he thought he would never have. Now the only thing he had to do was try and figure out how he was going to get over his Antivan Crow.


	3. Restless Night

**_A/N-_**_Thank you everyone for taking the time to read my little story. I hope that you are enjoying it, please let me know what you think! I wanted to thank anakelle for following my story and of course momonigiri for helping me with this story. It wouldn't be as good as it is without her! _

_As always I do not own anything that has to do with Dragon Age, but Iola is mine! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

* * *

The night sky was the clearest Alistair had seen it since before the Archdemon had fallen to his blade. The moon was bright and hung low, swollen in the sky. It looked like he could just reach his hand out and touch it. The fire may have burned out hours ago, but that did not bother him. These nights of peace and tranquility meant so much, because Alistair knew at as soon as they got back to Amaranthine they would be right back to killing darkspawn and Maker knows what else.

And of course he could not forget about the Orlesian Grey Wardens. They had already sent their questions, but he and Alim decided that it would be best if they both kept their mouths shut. No one needed to know about the darkspawn/demon/old god child thing that Alistair and Morrigan had conceived together. He knew that he would never see the child, but that somehow did not make him feel better about the situation. In reality it made him feel worse. Alistair was nothing but an honorable man, and knowing that he had a child out there somewhere just didn't sit right with him. But what was he supposed to do now? Nothing- - - there was nothing for him to do about it, it was done and is now in the past.

With a great sigh Alistair stood up and moved further away from the camp site. He desired nothing more than to be as far away from his troubled thoughts as he could be, but there was no running away. He now had to face his fears and his future, something he had never done before.

Before the Blight, all his choices were made for him: going to the Chantry, becoming a Templar, even in some ways, becoming a Grey Warden. Alistair didn't know what his future held for him. The only thing he knew was that Alim had given him a chance to _live _his life, to make his own decisions, to fail and have success because of what _he_ decided to do, not because it was what someone else wanted.

Alistair smiled as he sat on the ground. The nights were starting to become cool. Soon snow would fall to the ground and cover what the Blight had destroyed. Alistair hoped that by the time the snow melted the Blight will melt away with it, but he knew that would not happen for some time.

Alistair heard a twig snap behind him, but before he could grab his sword, he heard Iola's voice break through the trees, "I apologize, I did not mean to disturb you," Iola said as she became more visible, her head low in a submissive manner.

"N-no, you're fine, you haven't disturbed me," Alistair said as he scooted over and patted the ground next to him. "Come sit down."

Iola smiled as she bowed her head, her hair falling in her face as she did so. She sat next to Alistair and looked to the moon. The night was always her favorite time of the day. There was nothing like looking into the big blue moon and twinkling stars. Everything else in the world just seemed to melt away, like nothing else mattered.

"Hey, wait are you not supposed to be resting and healing your wounds?" Alistair asked giving Iola a knowing sideways glance.

Iola nervously smiled and returned Alistair's sideways glance before answer, "I err, do not sleep that much. I suppose that it is because of my early years of training."

"How old were you when you started training?" Alistair questioned innocently.

Iola smiled sadly while playing with a twig. "Mmm, I think that I was about 10, maybe 11. I am not sure honestly," Iola said truthfully. She didn't honestly know how old she was then, even now she had no idea what her age is.

Iola shifted her gaze to Alistair and saw the confusion cross his face, and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. _He's rather adorable when he is confused. Looks almost like a puppy that can't get to his bone because he can't open the box…_

"I never knew my mother or father, and there is no other information on me," she stated very matter-of-factly, continuing to play with the random twig.

"How…."

"It's a long story. A tale for a more appropriate night than tonight," Iola said as she cut Alistair off. She quickly realized that she was probably more than little bit abrupt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so rude," Iola said as she blushed through her apology. The twig she had been playing with nervously fell to the ground.

"No, no I understand completely. I shouldn't have asked you; it was not my place," Alistair said as his blush surpassed Iola's own.

_What was I thinking? I should have never asked her such a question. Talking about her past must be difficult. Why do I have to be so blasted curious? I don't ever want to make her feel uncomfortable. I have to more careful, especially because I am going to her mentor and she has to be able to talk to me if she needs to. _

Alistair watched as Iola closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky. The glow from the moon made Iola's skin look like it was glowing and her hair looked like the shiny black volcanic rocks he had seen while with Alim in Orzammar. Alistair was surprised that her bruises seemed to be healing so quickly; he had half expected her to be bruised and beaten for some time. But, she was a fighter. He could tell that she had been through worse, now he just prayed to the Maker that she would survive the Joining.

Iola didn't know how long they had been sitting there in the silence, but it didn't matter to her. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to just sit and not worry about what could be around the corner or behind a bush. Sitting here with the Grey Wardens made her feel safe for the first time in years, and that in itself made her worry. _What is it about these men that make me feel so comfortable? Or is it that I am just that tired of running? I have always known I couldn't run forever, but is staying with them the right choice? I know that one day __**he**__ will come after me, and I will be putting everyone I know that is around me in danger. Will I be able to deal with that when the time comes? Can I protect them from the inevitable? _

Iola pondered these thoughts as she sat there in silence. She knew these men were Grey Wardens for a reason; they were strong and capable fighters. Her worry for them would have to be put on the side burner for now. It wasn't a matter of _if_, but of _when_ he will show up. But when he did she knew that it was going to be the fight of her life, and she only hoped that she would have the support of the men that were with her now when that time came.

"May I ask you a question Iola?" Alistair asked breaking Iola's dark thoughts.

Iola turned her head and nodded yes, and for the first time since they had meet several hours ago, Alistair finally got a good look at her eyes. _Violet. They are violet! _He couldn't believe his eyes, _maybe it's the moon, they can't truly be that color, can they?_

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Iola asked. She didn't know where Alistair's mind had wandered off too, but he definitely had lost whatever train of thought he had going on.

"Oh, err, y-yes, of course," Alistair stuttered as the blush crept across his face. It took him a moment to remember what it was he wanted to ask, but within no time he found his words. "I, err, wanted to ask why it was you had come to Ferelden. I figured that this would be the last place anyone would want to come to. After the Blight and everything, it just seems like there are less and less people around."

Iola's gaze turned sad for a moment, something Alistair would have missed if he hadn't turned back to her violet eyes. How was she supposed to explain to him that the only reason she was here was because she couldn't think of any other place further from Tevinter, that her fear of being taken back was a real fear, and something that he should be worried about too…

"I… I just thought that I could do some good here," Iola said, only slightly lying. The fact was she wanted to do nothing but good. However, after so many years of death and torment, she truly felt she needed to atone for the mistakes of her past, whether they were because of someone else or not. Regardless, it was always her blade in the end. "It just seemed that there could be a lot of good done here. Ferelden feels like it's being reborn…. That's something I can relate to right now."

Alistair nodded. He didn't know if she was telling the whole truth, but he did know that what she said was true enough. There are a lot of good things she could do here, and her words had some truth to them: Ferelden did feel like it was being reborn, and change was coming whether they liked it or not.

"Have you always lived in Ferelden?" Iola asked, her large violet eyes searching Alistair's hazel eyes.

Alistair could feel his breath catch in his throat, and for a moment he was unable to answer her question. "Umm, y-yes, yes I have. I've never been close to even leaving Ferelden. I would like to one day though," Alistair said as he dodged Iola's gaze. He found it increasing difficult to talk, or even breathe, when she was looking at him. It felt like she could see right through him, right through to his soul and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

On one hand, the mere thought of someone being able to _see _him in that manner was terrifying. But, on the other hand, could it be as bad as he thinks it is? Could there one day be someone he would want more than anything? Someone he would risk everything for?

_What are you doing Alistair? There will never be a chance like that. You are a Grey Warden and to be so you need to serve everyone, not yourself. Besides, who would ever go after you? You are a babbling, unrefined, bastard ex-prince with __absolutely__ nothing to offer anyone. When will I get that through my thick skull?! _

"How do you like Ferelden so far?" Alistair asked trying to change this train of thought.

"Ferelden is nice. Lots of dirt and it smells like wet dog, but there are good people here that need help," Iola said as she nervously dug at the ground around her. "I have been many places Alistair, and they all have the same story, but no one is willing to listen. I want to be the person that listens, and I think that I can do that here."

Alistair understood that more than anything these days. To him, being a Grey Warden meant helping and protecting people that couldn't do it for themselves, not just killing Darkspawn. And hearing that she felt the same way brightened his heart. He knew that she was what the Grey wardens needed; he just didn't know that she was what he needed as well.

The very early morning soon bled into the early morning while the newly acquainted friends made small talk about little more than their favorite types of cheese. Alistair was impressed with Iola's knowhow on foreign cheeses, but then again, he probably shouldn't have been. She may have been a slave, but she seemed to be more refined and knowledgeable about things he probably never even heard of.

The sun began to rise when a silence fell over Iola and Alistair. They sat and watched as the sun rose over the tree line and the colors from the sky danced across the small lake, making the light bend and swirl with the movements of the water. It was…. enchanting to watch.

After a few minutes of silence that was shared between the two, Alistair remembered the little girl back in the Alienage named Io. She had given him her little stuffed rabbit, something the girl wanted him to give to Iola.

Iola watched with curiosity as Alistair stumbled to his feet and awkwardly ran back to the small campsite, leaving his sword and shield behind. _Where is he going without his sword and shield? _Iola wondered with a sly smile across her lips. _He's cute in an awkward 'I don't know what to say to girls' kind of way…. Malum* Iola, what are you doing?! Stop it, you know better than to ever think about someone like that. There will never be anyone who will want an ex-slave. You're used up with nothing other to offer than a sword. Love doesn't exist for slaves…. _

"Iola, the little girl you saved back at the Alienage wanted me to give you this," Alistair said as he sat back down next to Iola, handing her the dirty little rabbit.

Iola took the dirty, little stuffed rabbit in her small hands, and thought about that little girl and how scared she had been when Iola had found her. She closed her eyes and pressed the bunny's floppy ears to her lips, _Thank__ the Maker I was able to find her safe and sound. She will survive what happened to her... Maker please help her to grow and become a strong woman._

Alistair watched as Iola pressed the rabbit to her lips and closed her eyes. A single tear fell from her eye and onto the dirty little rabbit. Watching Iola made his heart wrench. He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms, to tell her that what she did was brave and the right thing to do, but he didn't.

"Thank you, Alistair, for everything. You saved my life and gave me hope, I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you for what you have done for me," Iola said when her eyes finally opened.

The look that Iola gave him struck him right in the heart. The sad look, mixed with apperception and fury, it was something he had never seen before. _This woman has eyes like I have never seen before. It's like they tell her whole story. A woman with few words spoken, yet everything you need to know is in her eyes… What have I gotten myself into…_

"Um, t-there is no need to thank me," Alistair said, only slightly stuttering. _I am going to have to get better at not sounding like an idiot if she is going to become a Grey Warden… If she survives the joining that is… Maker, I hope she does. _"Alim and I were happy to help. Besides, you're going to be helping us as well. Becoming a Grey Warden isn't a small fete."

Iola eyed the man that sat next to her. Neither of the men had said anything on how she is to _become _a Grey Warden. She had no fear about whether or not she would be successful in fighting darkspawn. She is an excellent fighter and always willing to learn something new, mainly the proper way to fight darkspawn. She is an assassin and she has always worked alone, well mostly alone. There were times when she would have help, but she never allowed anyone other than herself to make the kill. She couldn't have blood on anyone else's hands other than her own.

"May I ask what is involved in becoming a Grey Warden?" Iola asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Alistair cringed, knowing there was nothing he could tell her. "I can't tell you, it's all very top secret, but you will find out soon," Alistair trying to place a reassuring smile on his face.

Iola chuckled lightly and nodded her head. If there was anything she understood better than fighting, it was secrets. People lived and died by the secrets they kept or didn't keep, and there were more times than she can count where she was the one cleaning up the mess of spilled secrets. "I understand completely," Iola finally said smiling at Alistair, and trying to make him feel better about not being able to tell her any more than he already had.

Alistair looked back to where Alim laid sleeping on his bed roll, and realized that it was probably time for the three of them to start heading out.

Iola got to her feet and quickly changed into her cloth wrapping, silks, and leathers before she started stretching her tired muscles. This was something she was taught by her Sensei, the man that taught her how to fight. He told her to keep limber, which was never very hard for her. She was a dancer before she was a killer. Being quick and flexible were her best qualities, and they always proved useful.

After Alistair had finished cleaning himself up and putting his armor on, he woke up Alim. While Alim was busy cleaning himself up and dressing himself, Alistair went to the small lake and gathered some water in their canteens. He knew that they didn't have that much further to go, but water was always a must. They were traveling with one more than they expected, so they needed to be prepared for whatever might happened.

As Alistair neared the lake he stopped Iola stretching into the most awkward looking positions he had ever seen. _How in the Maker's name can she do that? _She was sitting on the ground with her left leg bent in front of her and her other leg bent behind her, touching her shoulder while her head was thrown back, nearly touching the ground.

Alistair continued to watch awestruck while she reversed and did the same thing. She soon stood up and threw her left leg in the air, making her body appear completely straight up and down. After a moment she did the same thing with her other leg. Alistair couldn't believe what he was seeing, mainly because he had never seen such a thing in his life.

After a while, Iola had finished her morning exercises she quickly realized that she was no longer alone. Turning she noticed that Alistair was staring with his jaw on the ground and his eyes wide. As soon as Alistair realized that Iola had noticed him, he could feel the heat of his blush spread across his face. He quickly bent over and started filling the canteens, hoping that maybe she hadn't noticed him staring. _Maker please don't let her notice me. Please, please, please!_

"Were you watching me?" Iola asked standing so close that Alistair could smell the fresh, woody scents that Alim always using in his soaps.

"N-no, I was umm, j-just getting water for our trip. You know, for us to drink, in case we get thirsty," Alistair stammered, trying to not only convince Iola, but himself as well. His blush deepening with every passing second.

Iola smiled as she placed the stuffed rabbit in her belt, its dirty little head and floppy ears sticking out on her hip. She laughed noticing how red Alistair had gotten, _he looks like a cherry. How cute!_Her smile quickly faded._ Malum! Seriously, stop this Iola. Nothing good could come from this. Remember who and what you are! You are a slave and nothing more…_

"Can I ask you what you were doing?" Alistair asked placing the top back on the canteens.

"I thought you weren't watching me," Iola said with a sly smile across her lips.

"Err, I wasn't, I was just…"

Iola laughed at the way Alistair stammered his half response. "It's called yoga. Stretches the muscles and make me very flexible. It's key for the type of fighting I do," Iola explained.

* * *

Back at the camp, Alim could hear a woman laughing. Suspecting it to be Iola, he gave it no mind and continued on with what he was doing by rolling his bed roll back up and tying the end together so that it fit with the rest of his pack. Now that they were no longer in search of a recruit, they no longer needed so much supplies, _M__aybe there will be someone along the way that I can give some of this stuff to._

Signing heavily, Alim pulled back his brown hair into something that could have been called a ponytail. He was never one to have long hair before, but since dealing with the Blight such things went to the way side. He no longer cared for being clean and put together, death didn't care if you had a clean pair of small clothes on when it took you. _Blasted, I should of had Wynne cut my hair before she left for Tevinter with Shale. I know she would have been more than happy to do that for me since that was one of the things she always nagged me about… I miss that woman sometimes. I learned a lot from her and she was always willing to listen and give her advice through thoughtful stories. _

_Oh and how she used to infuriate Zev! She always meant well, but Zev hated it when she would start trying to get him to 'talk about his feelings'. Oh, how I miss the fights between the two of them. There were times that she would make him so mad that he wouldn't go out on excursions with her let alone sit near her in camp. Looking back now I wonder if she did it on purpose, because those were always the best days for us…._

Alim shook his head, trying to rid those thoughts out of his mind. Zev was always there, in the back of his mind, and in the forefront. He was always there, and Alim knew he had to stop thinking about him, obsessing about him.

Hearing both familiar and unfamiliar footsteps near the camp, Alim turned to watch as the pair made their way. _They're cute together, and I can tell that Alistair finds her attractive. I wonder…_

"Are we ready to head out?" Alistair asked looking at Alim and then back to Iola, both of which nodded their yes.

"We'll make it to Amaranthine before the sun sets. We could probably make it to the keep if we really wanted to. However, I am partial to staying in Amaranthine for the night," Alim stated while Alistair started grinning.

"You just want to avoid being made Commander-of-the-Grey one more night," Alistair said, poking fun of Alim.

Alim sighed and his shoulders fell in absolute defeat. "Ugh, you're right, I just want one more day, that's it," Alim said reassuring himself.

Alistair laughed as he clapped the elf on the shoulder, nearly throwing the elf into the dirt road. Alim quickly turned around, and shoved his much larger friend. "Alright, alright we can have one more night."

Iola snickered behind the two men while she watched their exchange. They reminded her how much she missed being around good hearted people, people that knew her and understood her. It had been too long since she had made any friends, and right now, in this moment watching the warrior and the mage laugh and make fun of each other, she secretly wished that she, too, could one day be this close with someone.

"Alright, let's see what kind of trouble we can get into before we hit Amaranthine," Alim stated excitedly. Alistair groaned as he rolled his eyes, and the only thing Iola could do was smile.


	4. The Day of Firsts

_**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, it means so much too me! Special thanks to Mononigiri for all her amazing beta work for me, and thank you too , kage, phthalo, and angleofpeaceandwar for their reviews andangleofpeaceandwar for his follow. It helps me out so much to know what I can do to improve my story and to know that people are enjoying it.  
_

_Thank you and please review! I always love hearing from you. As always I do not own anything to do with DA, but Iola is mine! Enjoy!_

* * *

_Darkspawn….._

Both Alistair and Alim felt the familiar ping of nearby darkspawn. Alim turned to Iola while Alistair scouted ahead a few paces.

"There are darkspawn ahead," Alim said as Iola and himself stashed the little bit of belongings they had with them.

Iola turned as she heard the familiar footsteps of a warrior clad in chain mail. "There is a small group of darkspawn ahead. They seem like they are traveling from farm to farm taking victims," Alistair said with great distaste.

"Let's go," Alim said with a curt nod of his head.

They could hear the screams of the women and children as the darkspawn broke their bodies and started dragging the survivors away.

The two wardens and the assassin quickly made their way to the small group of darkspawn. Iola pulled her two long swords out of their sheaths and quickly placed the two hilts together and twisted, making them appear to look like a staff with blades.

There was an emissary and a few genlocks and hurlocks, nothing that couldn't be taken care of with ease. However, this did bring up many questions for the trio, especially Alim.

Alistair met the darkspawn head first with Alim, while Iola circled around using her stealth.

Within seconds the battle ensued. Alistair bashed his first victim with his shield while he plunged his sword into the gut of a Hurlock. Swirling back around just in time to meet a genlock's blade with his shield, Alistair watched as Iola appeared out of nowhere slicing the darkspawn's head clean off. They locked eyes for a moment than quickly went back to the fight.

Alim worked on taking the emissary down while Alistair kept the rest of the darkspawn off the mage. The two worked well together, Alistair protecting while Alim supported and threw everything he had with power toward the darkspawn mage.

"Iola!" Alim exclaimed. "When you see your chance, take down the emissary!"

Iola disappeared and reappeared all over the place, killing her victims before they even knew she was there. Before long she saw her chance to give the final killing blow to the emissary. She quickly flipped over a genlock, slicing his neck in the process, and twisted her blades apart before she threw one of her blades into a hurlock that was headed her way. The other blade pierced the emissary in the back, instantly killing him.

Alistair watched as Iola rolled away with nether of her blades in her hands; both still plunged into the emissary and hurlock she had taken out only moments ago. His heart lurched forward as an ogre came from behind the barn with a half-eaten cow in its hands. Both Alim and Alistair froze as the ogre ran toward a swordless assassin. However Iola was not as defenseless as the wardens thought.

Quickly, Iola pulled out the daggers she kept in her thigh high boots and completely side stepped the ogre, slicing the major arteries wide open on his legs, weakening the large creature.

Alim threw a fire ball that went right over the ogre's head as Alistair ran full speed toward the ogre and Iola.

Iola turned just in time to watch as Alistair jumped into the air and drove his blade deep into the skull of the ogre. _That is rather impressive for a warrior. I guess what I've heard about th__e Grey Wardens is true; they really are the best of the best._

Iola wiped the blood off her daggers before she put them back into her boots and did the same with her long swords as well, while Alistair pulled his sword out of the ogre's skull. Iola watched as Alim searched for survivors, unfortunately, to no avail.

Iola sauntered over to where Alistair stood over the ogre as she cleaned her last long blade before she put it back into its sheath. "Where did you learn how to fight? Was it when you joined the Grey Wardens," Iola asked as Alistair placed his own sword in its sheath.

"Oh, I was trained as a Templar before I joined the Wardens," Alistair said with pride. He liked the fact that she noticed his skill, because from what he saw of her, she was far more skilled than him.

"Oh, a Templar," Iola thought about that for a moment. Her experience with Templars was- - - well, bullshit. A Templar is nothing in Tevinter. Many of the Templars are just a noble's family members that are non-magical. All of them spoiled and addicted to lyrium and too many other things. So, it honestly surprised her to know that Alistair was once a Templar.

Alistair looked at Iola with wayward eyes. "Is there something wrong with Templar training?" Alistair asked mildly annoyed.

Sensing his irritation, Iola tried her hardest to explain what she meant. "No, no of course not, it's just that in Tevinter, Templars aren't worth a damn and you are very skilled not like them," Iola nervously said as a blush crept across her face and her fingers twisted around each other.

"I am sorry if I offended, I did not mean to. I was trying to pay you a compliment, but I see I failed. I apologize whole heartedly," Iola said as she bowed her head deeply.

"No, no it's okay. I don't know anything about Tevinter, other than what the Chantry tells us, and that's basically that they are the domain of evil," Alistair said jokingly as he stood in front of Iola.

Iola smiled slightly as her large violet eyes met Alistair's hazel eye, both of them stuck in each other's gazes.

"So, there are no survivors," Alim said walking up to Iola and Alistair, breaking the moment they shared. "Is there something strange about these darkspawn?" Alim asked as he looked around at the dead.

Alistair shifted his gaze to what Alim was looking at, and noticed that he too thought there was something odd about these darkspawn. "Why are there so many?"

Alim shook his head, he knew that after the defeat of the Archdemon that there would be random darkspawn floating around aimlessly for some time, but these darkspawn were organized. This was something he hadn't seen since the Blight. "I don't know,Alistair, but this worries me. We're going to have to figure out what's been going on when we get to the Keep," Alim said as he walked passed Iola. "Have you ever seen a darkspawn before today?" he asked.

Iola shifted her gaze from the dead and rotting darkspawn to Alim. "No, I came off the boat into Highever. This is really the first time I've been inside Ferelden," Iola said shaking her head.

Both Alim and Alistair were surprised with her calm and collected demeanor, because nothing could have prepared them for what they experienced the first time they saw one.

"You seem really calm about killing your first darkspawn. I remember the first time I saw one I was defiantly apprehensive about seeing more again," Alim said trying not to make it seem as if he wasn't as afraid as he was.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I saw mine too," Alistair said as a shiver went down his spine with the memory.

Iola nodded, but kept her eyes glued to the creature that lay dead at her feet. "They are…. very disconcerting to say in the least," Iola said finally tearing herself from the sight of the black blood spilling out and tainting the world.

Iola closed her eyes as she turned her head toward the bright blue clear sky. While in the fight she gave no thought to what she was fighting, her training always told her to have her eyes on the prize and never waiver, but the sight of these…. creatures and what they can do turned her stomach inside out.

Alistair watched as Iola quickly walked away from the scene and hid behind the little farm house. Within seconds he could hear the familiar sounds of someone expelling the contents of their stomach onto the ground. Alistair quietly stood against the side of the house, waiting for Iola with a canteen full of water.

After the forceful removal of the contents of her stomach, Iola walked around to see Alistair's worried eyes and offered water. "Thank you," Iola said as she took the canteen.

"You'll get used to them," Alistair said as he watched Iola take a mouth full of water and swished it around before she spat it out onto the ground. "By the way, you are an amazing fighter. I could have sworn there were times when it looked like you popped right out of the ground," Alistair said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you are pretty impressive. There were times I was afraid I was going to hit you," Alim said to Iola as he placed a few bits into his money pouch.

Iola laughed lightly to herself as the trio left the now deserted farm house. "It is true that I have little experience fighting with other people, but there wasn't a chance you would have hit me," Iola said with a smirk.

Alim joined Iola's laughter as the trio made their way back to the supplies they had hidden before they had gotten into their little fight. "You are confident in your abilities, I like that," Alim said with a chuckle.

Iola couldn't help the amusement that crossed her face. Yes she was confident in her abilities and she had every right to be. There hadn't been one match she hadn't won, because let's be frank, if she had lost, she would be dead.

"For some reason I have a feeling that you weren't a part of an army, or even a simple bodyguard were you?" Alistair asked. Ever since they had talked about her being trained at a young age he wanted to ask her what it was she did and why she was trained.

Iola chuckled as she thought about the way she should answer Alistair's question, _T__hey deserve to know. They should know that they hold a viper in their mists. _"I was trained as an assassin. I've been fulfilling contracts for many years throughout most of Thedas," Iola said as the trio continued their trip.

Alim and Alistair were only slightly surprised. Having met and known Zev assassins just didn't seem as scary as they once did, but that didn't mean they weren't any less deadly.

"Yeah, now that you say that I can see it," Alim said as he sized Iola up.

"But you are no Crow, so is there another secret group of assassins out there?" Alistair asked with great enthusiasm and curiosity.

Iola couldn't help but laugh at the enthusiasm Alistair portrayed, _just like a little puppy. _"More than you know," Iola said with a sly grin.

Both Iola and Alim laughed at the mixed emotions of annoyance, curiosity and amusement that crossed his face. Eventually Alistair joined in on the laughter.

A few hours later the trio had made it to Amaranthine. The sun was a few hours away from setting, but Alim decided that he wanted to rest one more day before he took the name Commander, and Alistair couldn't agree more.

The three of them made their way silently through the city, none of them wanting to be noticed. They just wanted a soft bed and a warm meal, nothing more, nothing less.

Walking through the doors of the inn, Alim made a bee line for the innkeeper while Alistair and Iola took a seat at a small round table in the corner of the small bar. A small elven girl, obviously the waitress, came walking up to the table. "What can I getcha?" she said barely paying any attention to Iola and Alistair.

Iola shrugged and she looked to Alistair. "I have no idea what the inns in Ferelden serve," she said in a whisper as she leaned closer to Alistair, her large violet eyes looking up at him

Alistair nodded; he knew exactly what was needed for the three of them. "Three lamb stews, three pints of ale and a loaf of bread please," Alistair ordered with as much authority as he could muster with Iola's violet gaze on him. He didn't know when, but he hoped that maybe one day, maybe, he will be able to look at her and not feel his heart in his throat. But right now that did not look like a possibility.

"You know, I've never had ale before," Iola said as the elven waitress walked away and Alim joined them at the table.

"Really?" Both Alim and Alistair said in unison.

Iola blushed as she realized the uniqueness of her statement. "Yes, I was never allowed to drink when I was in Tevinter," Iola said as she knotted her fingers into each other nervously.

"Even afterwards?" Alim asked as the waitress came back with three pints of ale.

Iola shook her head no as she eyed the pint that sat in front of her. The boys watched as she shifted the mug, nearly allowing the contents to spill over the rim, as if it were going to bite.

"It's not going to bite, I promise Iola," Alim said with a smirk.

Iola glared at Alim before she returned to her beverage. She watched as both the boys took long pulls from their mugs, both of them looking satisfied. Sniffing the liquid before she too took her own taste, Iola scrunched her nose before she let her lips touch the rim of the mug.

Alistair and Alim watched with great interest as Iola sniffed and sipped on her mug of ale. They chuckled when Iola scrunched her nose from the smell and made a face of disguise when she finally took a small sip.

"That is horrific!" Iola exclaimed as she pushed the mug away. Alistair and Alim both chuckled at the horrified face Iola made. "Do people really enjoy drinking this?"

"Yes, but this is piss poor ale. There is far better stuff out there," Alim said with a chuckle.

A moment later the waitress was back with the lamb stews and a loaf of bread. The three of them didn't realize until that moment how hungry they truly were. They all dug in, devouring their meals with ease.

After they were done eating, the elven woman came back and cleared their plates. Full and satisfied, the two Wardens and the assassin sat there at the table in silence. They watched as the bar slowly started to fill and the bards started to pull out their instruments, tuning as they plucked the strings.

Iola's mind wandered to different times. She remembered all the fancy parties her Master would throw, and she was always the center of attention. Not for her personality, not because she knew anything about politics or that anyone even talked to her, but because she was the best violist and dancer in Tevinter. People came from all over to watch her.

Even after her training with daggers started she still kept up with her music and dance. Her Sensei had always said that it was one of the reasons he had chosen her to begin with. Her dancing helped her become more agile and flexible, while music helped keep a beat in her heart. _Everything has a beat, little Iola, you must find it to conquer it. _He would say to her while he picked her up off the ground, dusting her off.

"So we have rooms for the evening, one for each of us," Alim said shaking Iola out of her day dream.

"Oh, thank you Alim. You are far too kind. I will find a way to repay you," Iola said as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

"There is no need for that," Alim said waving his hands in front of him. "Besides, you'll be helping me out more than you know."

Iola gave Alim a wry look, but he just shook his head. "It isn't like that," he said as he looked around the slowly crowding room. "Shall we take a walk and talk?"

Iola nodded as she stood up from the table. "Where you guys going?" Alistair asked finally realizing that Iola and Alim both were getting up and leaving the table.

"We're gonna go on a walk," Alim said while he pushed in his chair, leaving room for Iola to squeeze passed him. "You can come with us if you like."

Alistair nodded and followed his fellow Warden and soon-to-be Warden out the door, leaving the sounds and smells of the tavern behind them.

Walking through the market, they did their best to go unnoticed, but that didn't last long. A few of the merchants recognized Alim right away; he is, after all, the Hero of Ferelden. Many of the people just wanted to shake his hand, while others wanted to do business.

"Should we rescue him?" Iola asked looking on with concern. She could tell that Alim was feeling uncomfortable with all the attention, but that was something he would have to get over. Becoming the Commander-of-the-Grey will bring a lot more of it.

"Nah, he's good for now. Let's go see what kind of cheese we can find," Alistair said with complete determination in his eyes. The man was on a hunt, a hunt for fine cheese and there was nothing that was going to get in his way.

Iola shook her head as a small smile crept across her lips. She quietly followed behind the warrior, watching his every step. There is a lot you can learn from someone by the way they interact with the environment around them, and she learned a little bit more by watching Alistair.

_He's a big, clumsy man, but he tries. It's like his awkwardness just won't let him get over that. I suppose it's a part of his charm, if he wasn't like that than I doubt he would be the way he is now._

"Iola, what do you think of this?" Alistair asked as he stuck out a small piece of cheese for Iola to sample.

Iola took the piece of cheese between her small fingers and sampled it. "Ah, very good, gorgonzola I believe, from Antiva yes?" Iola asked looking between the seller and Alistair. The seller smiled wide and nodding yes.

"How did you know?" Alistair asked with wide eyes.

Iola chuckled softly to herself. "I told you I know things about cheese," Iola said smiling.

"I think I love you, I mean err- nothing," Alistair said blushing crimson. "I'll take the cheese please," Alistair finally said in a whisper to the seller.

Iola walked around Alistair with her own blush across her cheeks and a small smile across her lips. She walked throughout the market, looking at all the shops as they were about to close. The soon to be setting sun left the sky turning yellow with hints of orange and blue, making the different glass wear and their liquids shimmer and gleam.

She remembered when there was a time she had fine silks, shoes, and jewelry, but those times were gone, and yet that fact didn't bother her. Even though she had more objects that shinned and glittered then most nobles did when she was a slave, she didn't have the one thing every person should have, the one thing she still desired to this day: her freedom.

After nearly dropping all his coin when he paid for his cheese, Alistair watched as Iola wandered from stand to stand, touching the silk fabric and smelling the different salves. The light from the setting sun shinned and glittered on Iola's ivory skin.

Slowly Alistair tried to make his way to Iola's side, only to have Alim's voice break him from his trance.

"You know next time there is a crowd of people wanting to talk to me can you at least yell 'Darkspawn!' when you leave me to drown," Alim said with annoyance in his voice and rolling his eyes, "because maybe I'll have a fighting chance then."

Alistair chuckled half-heartedly, but kept his eyes glued to Iola while she weaved in and out of the crowd around her.

"Where's Iola?" Alim asked. However, his question was answered when he followed Alistair's eye line to find Iola standing by a random stand.

Alim smiled as he looked between his friend and his new recruit. "You fancy her don't you?" Alim asked with a playful smile across his lips.

Alistair blushed as his concentration broke. "W-what? No, not me. She's just nice and knows a lot about cheese," Alistair lied half-heartedly as he felt the heat of his blush cross his cheeks.

Alim laughed at his awkward friend, but decided not to push the issue. _It is always best to let these things go on organically, or until they are both so lost that they can't even find their own arses…. Which I have a feeling that might just happen with these t__wo, but I will wait until that moment accrues, I just hope she survives the Joining to make it to that moment._

Clapping Alistair on the shoulder, Alim moved passed his warrior friend, laughing while he made his way to stand next to Iola.

Iola was standing next to a market stand that sold weapons and armor, everything there was of mild quality, nothing stood out as being excellent. However, that did not stop her from picking up a dagger and flipping it around in her palm.

The boys walked up to Iola as she placed the dagger back where it belonged. "Having fun with your admirers?" Iola asked Alim with a smirk across her lips.

Alistair stifled a laugh beside Alim. "Oh hardy harhar, very funny, looks like we have another jokester in the group," Alim said waving his hand from side to side, giving both Iola and Alistair an evil look before reversing it to a small smile and a shake of his head.

Alim nodded his head for both Iola and Alistair to him where no one could over hear their conversation. "When I was talking to some of the villagers they said that there has been trouble on Pilgrim's Path. Those 'organized' darkspawn we saw earlier, they aren't the only ones. Apparently they have been popping up more and more on Pilgrim's Path," Alim said as he rubbed his forehead.

"That doesn't sound good," Alistair said as his eyes grew wide in disbelief.

Iola watched as both anger and determination crossed their faces. She may not have been in Ferelden when the Blight was taking place, but her new encounter with darkspawn have definitely showed her exactly the damage they can do, and that was something she didn't want to happen.

Alim shook his head, "no, no it doesn't my friend." Alim closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "Tonight we'll sleep here and leave early tomorrow. When we get to the keep we'll do the ceremony for Iola, and start figuring out what in the Void is going on around here."

"Sounds like a good plan," Alistair said as the three of them made their way back to the inn silently.

Iola watched as the shadows from the buildings grew around her while the sun set in the distance. It was in that moment she realized how tired and sore she still was. Before last night, she couldn't remember the last time she had gotten more than two or three hours of sleep, and tonight was the first time in over a year she will be sleeping in a bed.

Walking into the inn, the three companions heard the bards playing one of Leliana's new songs about their travels together to defeat the Blight. Alistair and Alim both looked at each other with a shared grin, and quickly made their way passed the singing elves, Iola behind them chuckling over their hurried footsteps.

Saying their goodnights, the three of them went to their separate rooms. Iola opened the door and sighed in relief. The room wasn't much, but it had a big soft bed right in the middle of it and that was the only thing she cared about.

Quickly removing her armor, weapons and other clothing, Iola threw her naked self on the bed, with her stuffed rabbit in hand. Cuddling up underneath the soft blankets she held onto the little rabbit and let her mind wander to the past few days, and how her life was going to be from this point forward. For a moment, she thought about getting up and putting the tunic that Alistair had given her on, but before she could give it another thought her eyes closed and her mind drifted off to the Fade.


	5. The Road Home

**_A/N:_**_Thank you everyone for reading my story, I hope that you are enjoying it. This is my shortest chapter yet, so I hope you all are not disappointed. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please let me know what you guys think! Thank you to my wonderful beta reader Momonigiri, if you like DA2 works check her out, she's got some great ones! _

_Please review! Thanks again for everything!_

* * *

_Crushing bones….the smell of burning flesh and black blood that has spilled over the ground, tainting the once lush, green grass. Something unheard… a song, maybe... or a mother's cry. Nothing is clear, everything is foggy...or is it smoke I see? The buzzing in my head makes it hard for me to focus._

_Honey colored eyes look up at me, but they are lifeless. His once blond hair stained dark with blood. He points his lifeless finger at me. "This is your fault, Mi Amor… This is all your fault." _

_The man that once told me I was his everything, the man that told me I was his hero, now looks at me with hate and distain. But he is not alone. There they all are, every last one of them: Leilana, Oghren, Alistair, Wynne, Morrigan, Sten. I cannot face them... I cannot face my failures… _

"_Come to me, my little Warden," the dark voice speaks to me... sings to me in my head… luring me to its warm embrace. "I will bring you peace and happiness," the voice sang… _

_But there is no peace or happiness for me. My happiness died along with those honey eyes. My peace died when I tainted my soul…_

_A hand, one that I long to see and touch again, pulls me back. "I'm not gone, Mi Amor. Remember, this is just a dream." I can't turn… I can't see that face again only to have it turn on me. _

"_I can't… It's because of me you are dead, that you lay there in their filth." Tears stream down my face, making marks where dust and blood once stood..._

_But there he is, my love, wiping my tears away… freeing me of my fears and self-hate. His lips touch mine and there is nothing else in this dark world. He is my light in the darkness._

"_NOOOOO! He is ours!" The dark voice no longer sings but rages as the smoke starts to clear. As his light starts to touch my soul, my everything… turning my dark and tainted world bright once again._

_My love, my heart and soul turns from me, and faces the darkness with nothing less than pure hatred and fury. "No, he is not for you to take." _

_I can't fight the darkness any longer. Its clawed hand creeps around my love to take me down into its lair…. I close my eyes, waiting for the end, the darkness, and the chill. But it never comes. Instead there is only my love with a blood drenched dagger in his hand. "You have nothing to worry about, my love," he says as he holds my face in his hands. "I am here Mi Heroe__. I will never let anyone hurt you again."_

_Our lips touch__ as I run my blood stained hands through his golden locks... wishing, hoping that this moment will last forever. "You must wake up, Mi Amor. You have a job to do."_

_I looked into his honey colored eyes, wishing this moment would never end...wanting more, needing more. "No, no, I can't leave you again. I will never…" I try to finish, but the knot in my throat won't let the words pass._

"_Shhh, Mi Amor, be calm. I am never very far away from you," he says as he soothes me. "Did you ever think you could truly rid yourself of me?" I watch as a sad smile crosses his plump, lush lips. "I am always here, inside you." His tan hand touches my chest as our lips met one last time…_

"_I will see you again, Zev. I promise… I will find you."_

Alim woke up with tears streaming down his face, and his body aching for Zev's touch just one more time. But there was nothing else he could do- - -not yet, anyways.

Alim sat up from his bed, and wiped the tears away that had fallen down his face. In that moment, he needed his strengthen, his resolve, if he was ever going to survive these emotions in the next several months. In his gut he felt like dying, but he knew that his country still needed him.

He got up from his bed, and straightened his wavy brown hair the best he could in the looking glass that was nailed in its frame above the washing bowl. Alim couldn't help the wayward smile that crossed his lips. He knew that he no longer wanted to be this sad man that he saw in the mirror, and he knew the man that looked back at him was not the man Zev had fallen in love with. _If I want to have him back I need to act like myself... like the man he had fallen in love with... the man that he had fought next to when the Archdemon came to Denerim. _

With new energy, Alim threw on his robes and placed his staff on his back before he departed his room with his pack. Walking down the stairs, he was pleasantly surprised to see both Alistair and Iola already sitting at a table. Alim stopped midway down the stairs to watch his old friend and his new one. He watched as Alistair laughed a hearty honest laugh, something he hadn't heard in some time. It made him smile to know that maybe, just maybe, Alistair can find his happiness.

"That is not what I said!" Alim heard Alistair exclaim with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well forgive me. I am deeply sorry," Iola said with heavy sarcasm. Alim wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it didn't matter. Just to see his friend smiling again was worth everything to him.

Alim approached the table and received a smile from both Alistair and Iola. "Shall we have breakfast, than head out?" Alim asked even though he knew the answer already. They were all ready to get to their destination, to start their future.

"We have already ordered. Should be here soon," Alistair commented as he scooted his chair over to make room for Alim.

"Excellent! I'd like to get on the road as soon as possible," Alim said as he fingered a wave of hair behind his ear. "I know that as soon as we show up there will be a mountain of paper work, and we also have to start making new Grey Wardens."

"Yeah, I had a feeling that we're probably going to be cooped up in Vigil's Keep for some time," Alistair said with a pout on his face.

"Are you going to miss traveling?" Iola asked with a light chuckle.

Alim and Alistair looked at each other for a moment. There was a time when all they wanted was to have the war end, and for them to have a new start. But, they wondered if being stationary would satisfy them. "I think it'll be odd. The road has been home, the only thing we've both known for some time now," Alistair mused with far away thoughts.

Iola nodded, she knew all too well how they felt. She'd been on the run for over two year now, the road was all she had until the day she meet them. "I understand, but I'm sure it'll be nice to say you have a place to put your things," she said as the waitress placed fresh baked breads, dried fruits and what looked like cooked ham on the table.

The boy's mouths started to water as they looked over the amount of food that was brought to the table. Iola couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them: eyes wide and mouths dropped with their tongues half-way hanging out. The food had barely been placed on the table when they started digging their forks in, and stuffing their faces.

Iola did have to admit that everything smelled delicious, even if she didn't like it. There was little color other than the dried fruit, which that, too, was muted. However, the smells made her stomach start to growl.

After everyone was happy and content, Alim paid for their expenses, and the trio was back on the road, making their way to Vigil's Keep.

Amaranthine was just starting to wake up when the trio left the small tavern. The sun kissed the ground around them and the morning dew was starting to dry. Iola loved this, the way the sun warmed the city from its evening chill, and the way shadows started to recede.

The Market was starting to open, the people busying themselves with their stalls, and placing their fares just so. Alistair and Alim chatted about the upcoming week and what was to be expected not only of them, but of their new recruits. To be honest, they themselves did not even know what to expect. While they talked, Iola watched the shadows as she always did; it was something that became a habit at this point in her life. She wondered if she would ever stop, but doubted it greatly.

As the trio left the gates of Amaranthine, Iola saw what she thought were movements within the shadows behind them. She quickly stopped, leaving the boys to walk ahead of her.

"Is something wrong Iola?" Alistair asked when he realized that she was no longer behind them.

Iola paused before answering, and looked around. Her violet eyes searched the dark places around the gate, but there was nothing to be seen. "No, no nothing at all," she responded with a faint smile across her lips before she jogged up the Alistair and Alim.

* * *

Long, blonde hair swiped across his face as Zevran ran from shadow to shadow. He had been trailing his lover for weeks now, never letting him out of his sights, but never getting close enough to let him know that he was there.

It wasn't hard hiding from his lover or the former Templar. No, what was becoming more difficult was to hide from their new recruit. _She is very skilled, Mi Amor, and beautiful. You have always had an eye for talent and beauty, my little Warden. _ He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he hid from the woman's violet eyes.

For weeks now he had been watching his lover, wondering what to do. He had made it half way to Antiva when he heard about the new contracts that had been put out for the new Grey Warden Commander.

The day Zevran had heard the news was the most difficult day of his life. In many ways he wanted to leave it, let The Crows take them out. But the mere thought of it made his stomach ache and his eyes burn. _I have every right to be angry at him. He's the one that turned me down! He's the one that cast me to the side. _

But every time he thought about Alim with a dagger in him, his heart hurt and he wished that he could hold him one more time.

There was only one thing that Zevran could do, so he went back. Back to Ferelden, back to his Warden, but never in sight, and never close enough to touch him. He watched from a distance as the two Grey Wardens fought Darkspawn and random bandits. He watched when they emerged from the sewers with a new recruit, and he decided that is all he would do until he knew his love was safe.

_All those months traveling with you, Mi Amor, I never thought I would fall in love with you. I never thought that I could love. But you showed me that I can, and that I want to be. _

_But I am not the only one with trust issues am I? _

Zevran thought back to the cold Ferelden nights that he would spend in Alim's arms. Snugging in the nape of his neck, smelling the different herbs that he had mixed earlier in the day, that was when Zevran felt the best and the most loved. He had never felt anything like that before, and he quickly realized that he had fallen in love with his Grey Warden.

_Ha! Who would have thought that I would have fallen in love with the man I was meant to kill. What an assassin I have become! The great love maker with unmatched wit and sword skills has fallen in love. _

Zevran rubbed his forehead as he watched the woman his lover and the warrior call Iola, run to catch up. _She saw me, I must be more careful, _he chastised himself wordlessly.

He watched as they turned left down the road, making their way to Vigil's Keep. _I know where you are going, and I will be with you soon. _


End file.
